


A Little Too Sweet for Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Requested, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your break up rebellion does not go as planned.





	A Little Too Sweet for Me

**A Little Too Sweet for Me**

“This is definitely the way to celebrate a break up.” Your girlfriends, including Nikki, give you instant approval as you step out, “He’ll hear stories about tonight and feel like an idiot.”

Great, so everyone was ready to chime in on your breakup with Dean. _Fantastic!_ You adjust yourself slightly, not used to the black and white lingerie hugging your frame, “Are the garter belts really necessary?”

“It completes the outfit!” Brie adjust the black bow at your cleavage, taking one last look at the corset and matching layered panty, and hands you the trench coat, “Just trust us.”

You secure every last button, glancing at Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha in the kitchen, “Trust you?! You guys aren’t even going because of John and Daniel.”

Nikki squeezes your biceps, an attempt at encouragement, “They have your back, and we’ve made sure you’ll be receiving attention in that outfit. Just trust us and have a good time.”

Yeah, it was going to be a great night in Las Vegas – attending a lingerie party that the Bella twins could not attend. Instead of hiding shy in their shadow, you would be with the young and single women who were happy to get some attention.

—————————

 _Do you wanna meet up for a second?_  One nonchalant text from him, eliciting an equally cold response,  _I have plans._

The club is not what you expected it to be, so many beautiful people in next to nothing. It was easy to get lost, especially when you didn’t readily remove your trench coat. The room was loud and smoky, making your eyes continually adjust the mix of red and yellow lighting.

“You having fun?” One of the girls checks in with you every ten minutes, seemingly enjoying their young and single options while you somewhat cower. You nod to appease them.

You are too shy, too often; it was the biggest reason that Dean was sure he would hurt you, the main reason he had announced your ‘break’. Bowing your head, hair falling around you in a welcome cocoon, you draw in a deep breath and begin to undo the buttons of your jacket.

“That’s right!” Sasha encouraged you, helping you to remove the coat and toss it to your VIP booth; she took your hands, beginning to move with you, “Come on, it’s time to have fun.”

Her smile and attitude infects you, causing you to shut your eyes and fall in rhythm with the music. Charlotte and Becky signal the bartender for another round before beginning to toss their hair and hips with the beat. For a moment, feeling pretty damn free, you aren’t ashamed or uncertain. You feel confident, sexy, and forget how much you miss Dean – or how much you may have needed him to make you feel all of those things at once.

“Who even told you about tonight?” Becky’s laugh interrupted your focus as your eyes popped open, some familiar faces joining your space: Finn, Sami, Tyler, and Solomon.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re here nonetheless.” Tyler surveys your outfits, wearing some silk pajama bottoms with a slight grin, “Now, who wants to appreciate what they see.”

You begin to lose track of their conversation, looking at a sympathetic Solomon until he’s upon you. Flustered, you do the only thing you can think of and give him a small hug.

Solomon laughs, embracing you, “You’re trying to get my ass kicked, aren’t you?”

“Never.”

“Well, when he sees us like this, he’s gonna kill me.”

 _Dean_. You yank yourself back, “He’s here.”

“Who do you think brought us?”

“Shit.” You grab your jacket, excusing yourself from the VIP area and rushing to the nearest bathroom. Each one of them take a shot at stopping you, but you manage to escape before Dean’s gotten to the table.

You button back up in the bathroom, digging into your pocket and fishing out your phone to text Sasha,  _I can’t handle this shit tonight. Especially like this. I’m gonna sneak out and grab a cab. Please let the girls know I’m sorry._  Once you see sent, you give yourself a small nod in the mirror and exit. Not a step out of the bathroom, you are confronted by his stance - his body leaned against the wall and his stare awaiting you.

“This is what you wanted to do instead? You are taking Bella mentality to an entirely new level.”

You snap back at him, beginning to make your way down the corridor, “Well, you were the one who said I was ‘too sweet’, remember?”

“Don’t try to hide now! Wearing that shit especially!” Dean’s steps are in sync with yours as you slide through the club, making your way to the main strip, “We break up, and you decided to go find your inner skank?”

“Well, you know, I’m aiming to live up to your normal expectations so…” Your heels stomp against the concrete until a cab has responded to your signal. Yanking the door open, he blocks you from getting in, eliciting a scary warning from your lips, “I’m really trying to find my bad bitch so back the  **fuck**   _off_.”

Your words get him to move as you slide into the backseat, blood boiling over when he climbs in beside you; before you can do anything, Dean hands the driver a large bill and gives him the address to his home. That’s the last place you want to be.

Crossing one leg over the other, you somewhat bounce your leg in nervous energy and cross your arms; you are staring out the window, completely ignoring him though you felt his stare. When the car comes to an abrupt stop, Dean takes your hand which you yank away then grabs your wrist to make sure you’re following him.

You don’t want to be on his territory at all, especially when you are prepared to spew vicious hate you could not take back. Dean gets you into the house, slamming the door shut before pushing you up against it. His lips smash yours, and you’ve never felt more wrong about it. You drive your nails into his neck before pushing him away from you. Out of breath, you share a threatening scowl.

“I don’t want this. None of this.” You break the silence, running a hand into your hair as your eyes mist over, “I’m not someone you get to fuck, dismiss, make feel like shit, then treat like a child. I’m not your fucking puppet or garbage disposal, you son-of-a-bitch!”

“So this is how you make sure I receive the message? Hmm? Do something that everyone else tells you to do in order to piss me off!” Dean gets close again, not intimidated by your eyes' warning, “You want my fucking attention? You got it!”

“No! You did this! You broke up with me!”

“I didn’t want to hurt you!”

“Then leave me the fuck alone!”

“I can’t!” Dean’s admission causes you to snap your mouth shut, so confused you swear your head is spinning, “I don’t want to and, even if I could, I wouldn’t.”

“So, this is what? A game of chicken? Then, fine, I give up. I call chicken and move out of the fucking way!”

Dean stops you from opening the door, hands on your hips, and secures you against the door, “I love you, (Y/N).”

You laugh bitterly at this, tears spilling down your cheeks, “What?”

“It’s not right. I know that. And you should have someone who treats you like—everything. I know I say shit wrong and hurt you constantly, but I’m not letting you go.” He runs a finger over your quivering lips, using the opposite hand to wipe your tears, “I didn’t want to do this. I thought I could leave you alone, then I heard about tonight. And I thought—”

You watch him close, recognizing his truth and aching to ease his insecurity as he avoided your eyes – a signal he was giving you a piece of himself though it could cause him permanent damage, “What? You thought what?”

“You’d find someone else. Instantly.” Dean buries his hands in your hair, holding your face and tunneling his eyes into yours, “I knew there was no way a guy would keep his hands off you.”

“The only one I’ve ever wanted to touch me, the way I’ve let you…is you.” You know he’s scared, somehow convinced you’re better than him. Therefore, you could never be equal; he would always be afraid of you figuring out – that he didn’t deserve you.

“I love you, Dean.” Your hands curl around the back of his neck, drawing him near, “No one else. I give you my word.”

Hearing this, he lifts you up and kisses your lip with new found tenderness. You wrap your limbs around him as he carries you to his bedroom, and you enjoy the feeling he gives you – that the only delicate person in this relationship is him…and you have the power to break him.


End file.
